El cumpleaños de Lady Daidouji
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Ella odiaba sus cumpleaños. Decia que siempre era lo mismo. ¿Podra sus primas cambiarle la idea?


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo CLAMP.  
**

**Exceptuando a Lady Daidouji, quien soy yo, la autora de todos mis fics.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EL cumpleaños de Lady Daidouji**

_¡Maldición!_

Justo hoy, ¿Por qué hoy tengo que estar estudiando?

Me encontraba estudiando para el examen del día lunes. "_Porque a ti se te ocurrió nacer justo días antes del día de la madre y de la semana de exámenes…" _Conciencia desgraciada, ya me las pagará, algún día, pero lo hará. "_¿De qué manera voy a pagarte?, que yo sepa…" ¡_Argh! Cállate, y déjame concentrar. Necesito aprobar este examen, es de finanzas y no se me da bien los números._" Hasta en eso te pareces a Sakura…"_ ¡Ya cállate! Me desesperas, maldita conciencia.

¿Por qué tenemos conciencia? A veces no ayudan en nada…

Tan absorta me encontraba, metida en medio de papeles y cuadernos estudiando para el examen que se me avecinaba, que había olvidado el mundo exterior, y eso incluía hasta el día de mi cumpleaños. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí un ruido muy familiar, pero no prestaba atención, hasta que se hizo insoportable y me encuentro que era mi dichoso celular. No me percate de quien llamaba…

-Lady Daidouji al fono… - dije con todo el desgano posible.

-¿Qué es esa forma de contestar, prima? – Era… era… hay no… _Dios mío, sálvame_… -fue lo que pensé.

-Estaba estudiando, tengo examen y no tenía ganas de levantarme a coger mi celular, Tomoyo.

-¿Segura? – Diablos, porque tenía que ser tan… tan… - suspicaz, observadora, y otras virtudes mas, ¿no es así, primita? – ya me la imagina con su sonrisa de angelito no mata a nadie, pero que en el fondo, solo… - ¿solo que? Dilo prima - ¿Me estará leyendo la mente? De Tomoyo, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. – No te leo la mente, solo vivo en ella…

_¡Maldita sea!_

_¡Demonios!_

_¡Dios mío!_

-Oye, ya para de nombrarme, quieres - ¿Ese era Dios? – El mismo que calza y viste. Déjame dormir, hoy. No me molestes

-¡Óyeme! Se supone que debes cuidarnos en todo momento, ¿Por qué justo hoy te retiras a dormir?

-Y déjame de llamar a mi también - ¡oh, no! Ese es el Diablo, ¿desde cuándo se unieron el bien con el mal, para _abandonarme_ hoy?

Esto es el colmo, me senté en mi cama y trate de calmarme, pero había olvidado cierto detalle…

-Prima, estamos en la sala de tu departamento. – La voz de Tomoyo en el celular, me hizo regresar a mi realidad, había dicho que estaba en la sala de mi departamento y que… ¿QUÉ COSA?

Suspire resignada, simplemente me levante, me duche rápido, me cambie de ropa y salí de mi cuarto directo al _matadero…_

En la sala de espera estaba los cuatros "fantásticos" (ese apodo les puse, por andar los cuatro de arriba hacia abajo). En él un sofá estaba mi prima Sakura con su novio Shaoran, quien es mi futuro cuñado. Al frente, estaban mi otra prima, Tomoyo con su noviecito Eriol, quien es el otro futuro cuñado. Volví a suspirar resignada. Bien, ahora empieza la verdadera matanza…

-Buenas tardes chicos – salude de lo más normal, ¡maldición! ¿Qué estará tramando Tomoyo?

-Primita, deja esa cara estirada a un lado. Hemos venido a secuestrarte.

_¿En qué momento de la conversación me perdí? ¡Pero ni siquiera ha empezado la conversación!_

-Hoy es un día muy especial para ti – me dijo Sakura

-Hoy no es ningún día especial, Sakura. Es como cualquier otro día – lo dije con tono fastidiado.

-¿Qué día es hoy, _primita_? – me pregunto Tommy

- Jueves… ¿Por qué? – pregunte de manera "inocente"

-Jueves, ¿Qué? – me vuelve a preguntar la nívea, como le saco de quicio.

-mayo

-mayo, ¿qué?

-del 2009

-¿del 2009? ¡Estás loca! – y se me asomo una pequeña sonrisa, como me gustaba sacarla de quicio a mi prima Tomoyo

-Lady, estamos Jueves, "día" mayo del 2009, ¡fecha! ¡Maldición! – exclamo exasperada mi prima mientras que Sakura y Shaoran solo veían la escena muertos de la risa. Sabían que solo yo podría hacer algo asi, pero es que me fastidia que me hayan interrumpido mis horas de estudio.

-Esta bien… Está bien, estamos 7 de mayo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ahora era ella la que sonreía, y eso me dio mucha mala espina. Solo dije que estábamos 7 de mayo del 2009…NO… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si es mi cumpleaños! ¿Cómo lo olvide? Ahora sí que no saldré viva del _matadero…_

-Vamos prima, pasemos un rato agradable – No me quiero imaginar… Un momento, ¿Esa no era la voz de Sakura?

Pase rápidamente mi visión por la sala y me encontré con la mirada de mi prima Sakura, y… ¡Me lo decía todo! Ahora entendía el mensaje, asi que me senté a lado de Tommy y a lado de esta estaba Eriol. Ahora si empieza la diversión. Como la venganza es dulce.

Una pequeña sonrisa se mostro en mis labios y fue cuando se me vino una idea magnifica a la mente…

-Por cierto, ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? – pregunte un poco curiosa. No quería sorpresas de mi prima Tomoyo, pero con ella es imposible, se sale con sus cosas de vez en cuando.

-Pues…

-Prima Lady, ¿Sabías que Tommy es una fiera cuando esta con Eriol? – le corto Sakura a la contestación de Tomoyo y nos dejo de una sola pieza, bueno a ellos, porque yo sabía a dónde iba el juego.

-En serio. ¿De que no estoy enterada, Tommy? – pregunte de manera acusadora.

-Yo… yo… no se dé que ha-hablas… - verla a Tomoyo tartamudear, era cosa de que no se veía todos los días. Mire rápidamente a Sakura y a Shaoran.

-¡Oh, sí! – Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran – Eriol, se pone agresivo, saca los colmillos. ¡Y yo soy el lobo! ¿Cómo es eso?

Nosotros tres nos matábamos de la risa viendo al par de níveos un poco sonrojados. Este sí que va a ser un buen cumpleaños.

-El otro día que entre al departamento de Tommy, la encontré en una posición… El kamasutra quedaba corto a lado de Tommy y Eriol. – Sakura lo dijo con toda la normalidad del caso. Sorpresa.

-Si, yo estaba con Saku, cuando vimos aquello. Hubieras visto Lady. Tommy sentada a horcajadas encima de Eriol… - mire de reojo a mi prima y a Eriol, y decir que estaban como un tomate, era mentir. Estaban peor que eso.

-Sí. Los dos decían cosas incoherentes. No sabría como explicar. – Sakura lo decía con cierto tono de incomprensión y de sorpresa. Bien que nos estábamos divirtiéndonos con ese par. ¡Ya era hora!

-¿Dices que decían cosas incoherentes? – pregunte yo con cierta picardía. Veía de vez en cuando a Tommy, y estaba más nerviosa que un pato, bueno ustedes entienden.

-Si… Eriol decía algo como: "Oh si, Dios", "Hazme lo que quieras", "Dame mas", "Esto esta bueno", "Asi, sigue asi", "Oh por Dios, Tomoyo" – decía Shaoran muy seriamente, mirando a Eriol que estaba peor que un tomate.

-En cambio, Tomoyo decía algo parecido a: – Sakura miro a nuestra prima que estaba peor que foco de árbol de navidad y continuo – "Oh si, Eriol, más… por favor, dame mas", "Te necesito… te quiero todo para mí", "Quiero sentirte completo"

Yo me aguantaba de la risa viéndolos a los dos níveos, pero es que…

-No me imaginaba eso de ti, _primita – _le dije con cierto tonito pícaro.

-BASTA – Tommy estaba muy acalorada y avergonzada – yo no sé de dónde sacan esas cosas. Eriol y yo… bueno… etto…

-El que calla, el silencio otorga… O como sea el dicho, ustedes entienden. En fin, ¿Qué vamos hacer? – lo dije un poco aburrida, y es que me había divertido viéndoles como estaban rojos. Sakura y Shaoran, no paraban de reírse, por fin había tenido su venganza. La pasamos bien, para que negar.

-La verdad, solo vinimos a estar contigo, Lady. Pasar una tarde agradable, conversar, reír… Nada del otro mundo. Es tu cumpleaños, pero también tienes tus planes. Lo único que queríamos era que te distrajeras, ya que siempre pasas triste esta fecha. – me dijo Tomoyo, que ya estaba más calmada y con el rojo más bajo.

Y asi fue como pase mi cumpleaños. Mis amigos me felicitaban, yo me olvide de mis estudios, solo por ese día. Jugamos juegos de mesa, videojuegos, conversamos, en fin, una serie de actividades que hicieron que la tarde – noche se hiciera agradable. De vez en cuando molestábamos a Tommy y a Eriol, pero ellos le devolvían a Sakura y Shaoran. Después de todo, la pase bien en compañía de los que quiero mucho.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Mi cumpleaños fue el 7 de mayo, pero por razones de la universidad y personales no lo pude publicar ese mismo día. Es una parodia de mi cumpleaños, pero con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Espero les guste.  
**


End file.
